


All She Wants

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Force Ghost Rey, Rey Palpatine, Rey sacrificed herself
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: 在我心里，他们都是可以为了对方而牺牲自我。所以这次，Rey做出了选择…
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	All She Wants

难道自己只能认命吗，跟随Darth Sidious的意愿，成为西斯的一员？望着空中不断被击落的抵抗军战机，Rey握紧光剑，缓缓走面向Palpatine，可她别无选择。

“The Sith will rise, and the Jedi will end!” 随着西斯大帝的怒吼，她举起了光剑。

恍惚间，Rey好像又感觉到了那股原力，下一秒，她看清了眼前的男人。

是他，Ben。

那一刻，西斯的咆哮声、信徒的喧闹声和天空的爆炸声全都消失了，整个银河系仿佛只剩Rey和Ben。她的眼里只有他，而他的眼里也只有她。

可在Ben深沉的黑眸里，Rey还看到了一些其他的东西…

她看到自己睁着双眼倒在地上，毫无生机，看来她是死了。  
她看到男人踉跄地爬过来，小心地捧住自己的后颈。  
她看到自己被男人抱在怀里，他吞声忍泪，眼里满是痛苦和无助。  
她看到自己在男人的触碰下活了过来，睁大双目坐起了身。  
她看到自己惊喜交集，摸着男人的脸温柔地喊出他的名字：“Ben.”  
她看到自己情不自禁地吻上了对方的唇，而男人也激动地抱住了她。  
她看到男人咧开嘴，那个笑就像一缕阳光，从乌云密布的天空射进来照亮了自己的心。  
她看到男人向后倒去，而自己只能无措地握住他的手，眼睁睁地看着他在眼前消失。  
她看到自己失控地用双手扒拉着地面，手上的鲜血染红了周围的碎石，随后自己死死抓住男人剩下的衣物，哭得歇斯底里: “Ben!”

…

泪水从眼眶里掉落，Rey望着眼前同样望着自己的男人，勾了嘴角，眨了眨眼。Ben也露出了一个难以察觉的微笑，点了点头。

男人的笑如一粒小石子扔进了自己的心湖，泛起阵阵涟漪。顷刻间，战争、死亡和绝望一切都烟消云散，女孩做出了决定。

“Make the sacrifice!” 在Palpatine又一次的催促下，Rey把光剑伸到背后。感受到了对方指尖的温度，她深吸一口气，松开了手。

电光火石间，Rey抽出挂在后腰的另一把光剑，在Palpatine还没反应过来并往后退去时，猛地向前一冲并举起光剑狠狠挥去…

…

“Rey!” Ben用原力拽倒了最后一名西斯护卫，然而眼前站着的却是他在幻象中看到的西斯少女。

消失的滚滚浓烟中，Rey，不，Empress Palpatine披着漆黑的斗篷缓缓向他走来。她面容苍白，脸颊微微凹陷，昔日明媚的色彩已经从她身上消散，只剩下无尽的黑暗。

Ben震惊地定在原地，那时候她的目光和举动明明告诉自己她会选择和他一起奋战到底，然而短短几秒她却成为了西斯，她明明是光明面最好的代表！她总是那么善良、那么美好、那么坚强，她不惜一切将自己带回光明面，可为什么…

“Rey…” 就差那么一点，他们本可以消灭Palpatine，然后永远在一起…都怪他，自己如果能再早些赶到…Ben只觉得呼吸困难，艰难地向少女走了几步。

离男人还有几米的距离，Rey停下了脚步，兜帽滑下，散开的长发被凛冽的寒风吹起。她抬起手，仰头向天空的西斯舰队低声发出指令：“原地待命，关闭一切武器，禁止反击。”一转眼局势被扭转，抵抗军发现所有歼星舰的异常，于是开始大力发起进攻。

“Rey…”Ben口干舌燥，她根本没必要为了控制舰队而加入西斯，对抗他们是抵抗军的责任，她不应该为此而放弃自己！

少女重新望向他，Ben只觉得头在抽痛，心在发疼。Rey那原本明亮的双眸已经变得浑浊一片，和被污染的湖水一样深不见底。

“Ben…”黑黯的魅影来到了男人面前，Rey伸出骨感的双手，捧住了他的脸：“Please, forgive me...”Ben不解地望着她，她为什么要道歉，明明是他的错，是他来晚了。

“Rey.”强大的西斯气场让他无形中被一股魄力所压制，Ben只觉得大脑空白，他该怎么办，他必须要把她拉回光明面。

正当Ben准备开口，一只手勾住他的脖颈，往下一用力，一双冰冷的唇瓣贴住了他的嘴。

唇齿间的摩擦和吮吻让男人反应过来，Rey在亲吻他。Ben心跳如鼓，他一直都期待能表达对她的爱意，但没想到是在这种情况下，而且让他欣喜若狂的是，Rey对自己也抱有同样的情感。

该死的黑暗面和西斯都见鬼去吧。

Ben伸出右手搂住Rey的后腰，他左手垂在身旁握着Luke的光剑。Rey吻得很热情，就像在用她的生命吻着对方，她那冰凉的唇因为亲吻也变得滚烫起来。

两人终于分开，Ben凝视着Rey，心情复杂。他好不容易投身光明面，平衡了原力，而现在的局面更加复杂了。不过不管怎样，他一定要拯救她，就像她之前那样，锲而不舍地让自己离开黑暗面。而且他答应过她，她并不是一个人，她还有他。

“Ben.” Rey轻轻念出他的名字：“你能抱抱我吗？我害怕。”面前的她仿佛不是西斯女皇，而是当时那个和自己面对面坐在火炉边诉说内心无助的少女。

男人鼻头一酸，右手把她紧紧环住。女孩小小的身子贴在自己胸口，他微微弯下身，头靠在她的颈窝，就让他再享受片刻的宁静吧，没有西斯，没有抵抗军，没有绝地，只有他们。

Rey感受着Ben炽热的体温，从前的他如一团怒火，随时都会失控，而现在的他就像一个温暖的太阳，不断散发出光明的味道。

这就够了。Rey用头蹭了蹭男人的脸颊，感受他灼热的呼吸撩拨着自己的脖颈。她想起第一次在审讯室他伏在自己耳边，低吟出自己心底深处的秘密。她记得很清楚，当他摘下面具，那双迷人的眼睛、那头漂亮的卷发，甚至那充满诱惑厚唇，都让自己在不知不觉中沉沦。

这就够了。Rey的左手轻轻按摩着他的后背，她能感受到薄薄衣物下强壮的身体。每次面对他，那高大的身躯都让自己备受压力，可不知何时，她开始幻想甚至是渴望这副强壮的体魄能给予自己需要的安全感。

这就够了。Rey的右手亲昵地抚摸他握住光剑的左臂，指尖不经意地滑过他的手腕，用自己的手轻轻抬起他的。其实她很清楚，这个男人的剑法和武力招招致命，完全有机会可以摧毁自己，可他偏偏没有下手，而是数次饶了她。

Rey从他怀里抬起头，柔声道：“Ben, kiss me again.” 男人右掌摩挲着爱人的脸颊，大拇指点住她柔软的唇，其余几个手指轻轻扣住女孩的后脑勺。Ben低下头，再次深深吻住了她。

就这样吧。Rey的左手插入男人茂密的黑发，她小巧的鼻尖紧贴着他温热的皮肤，感受他湿软的唇带给自己无尽的浓情蜜意。那时候在雪地，他把她逼到绝境，还不忘大喊: “You need a teacher! I could show you the ways of the force!” 

就这样吧。Rey感受来自男人胸膛那强有力的心跳，“扑通，扑通。”他还活着，他还好好地活着。她记得，那日自己几近崩溃，他盯着自己，那双浓墨的眼睛所透露的情绪却让自己感到安心: “You’re not alone.” 

就这样吧。Rey的右手已经把男人的左手拉至自己胸口处，她纤细的手指正在一点点收紧，掌下除了光剑的凉意还有他大手的热度。她永远都记得，男人信誓旦旦地对自己说: “I never lie to you.”是啊，他从来不会骗自己，也从来不会伤害自己。

所以，由他来杀死自己是最好的选择，没有深刻的仇恨，只有最浓烈的爱。如此，西斯不会吞噬他，而是会跟着她一起消亡。

光剑口对准了心脏，蓝光亮起的一刹那，女孩眼前闪过了自己的一生。

年幼的她在Jakku苟延残喘，只能靠拾荒来维持生活，每天都要外出寻找废弃的零件，吃了上顿没了下顿。她习惯了等待，能做的也只有等待，她期望自己有朝一日能离开这里，但又期待父母能回来找她。每晚她都在绝望中入睡，又在希望中惊醒，矛盾的拉扯让自己陷入了长时间的痛苦。

离开了Jakku，她遇到了Han Solo，遇到了Leia，他们就像自己从未拥有过的父母一样，让她第一次有了家的感觉。Luke是自己的良师，Finn和Poe则是她人生中少有的好友。

后来，她见到了Kylo Ren。曾几何时她不断地告诫自己要远离这个男人，要仇视他因为对方是自己的敌人，可殊不知两个孤独灵魂的碰撞就像休眠的火山复苏，一发不可收拾。他们互相看到彼此的渴望，而两人的念想却又如此相似，只求陪伴、相知、救赎和理解。

再后来，他们之间千丝万缕的联系注定两人要纠缠在一起。她明白等待的滋味，可这次自己是心甘情愿，不管多久她都愿意。她想和他在一起，她想要这个男人陪伴她走完以后的路。

Rey的眼角溢出一滴泪水，她终于等到了Ben Solo。只是，接下来的路，他要自己一人前行。

Ben, I love you, always.

“嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡…”当沉浸在吻中的Ben终于发现不对劲时，一切都太晚了。Rey紧紧握着他的手，他手中那把属于Luke的光剑正在散发耀眼的蓝色光芒，炙热的离子束正正穿过她的心脏。

Ben瞳孔紧缩，觉得自己的心脏也一起裂开了。他猛地甩开她的手熄灭了光剑，女孩像没有重量的羽毛轻飘飘地倒在自己怀里。

“Rey！不！为什么！求你，不要离开我！”男人站不稳了，抱着女孩踉跄地跪倒在地上。他只觉得浑身的力气被霎时抽离，手抖地快搂不住她。Ben没有比现在更无助的时候了，他居然让她在自己怀里，还是他握着光剑，杀了她。不，事情不能这样发展！这不可能，Rey不会就这样死的！

Rey的心脏处留下一个被烧焦的洞，她在瞬间就死去了。不，她不能死！Ben颤抖地把手盖住那黑乎乎的伤口，老天，求求原力救她！可不管他怎么努力，身体里的生命原力根本没有流向她，Ben就这么眼睁睁看着女孩的身体越来越冷，直到最后逐渐僵化。

Rey根本就没有给自己救她的机会！心脏处的光剑一招毙命，女孩的生命在瞬间流逝。望着臂弯里死去的爱人，男人肝肠寸断。叫他怎么活，他一个人如何独活，他好想也随她一起去了…

“Ben.” Ben突地抬头，Luke的声音回荡在自己耳边：“Rey这么做不仅是为了大局，也是为了你。她预知了未来，她知道如果你们共同面对Palpatine，那么你就会为了救她而死。所以她做出了选择，她选择了你，她选择让你活下去。”

男人面如死灰地看着倒下的女孩久久不能发声，过了好一会，他的唇动了动，那双前一刻还在亲吻爱人的唇瓣，此刻像干枯的草木，毫无血色。

“我从来没有想过要她这样做！从来没有…她不该就这么走了，她不该…”一股撕裂般的绝望从胸腔直达喉咙，他只有拼了命地喊出来才能重新找回呼吸。男人摇着怀里的女孩，可她紧闭双眼，像断了线的布偶任由他摇晃，一动不动。

“我爱她，舅舅…我爱她！”Ben声嘶力竭地喊出最后一句话，然后开始剧烈地干呕，他的五脏六腑都绞紧了。巨大的痛楚已经让自己已经无法感知其他任何的情绪，他只知道，他的女孩，他的爱人，离他而去了。

“别难过孩子，她也爱你。Leia和我会引导她，她在最后一刻重回了光明面，平衡了原力，就像我的父亲，原力会重新接受她的。”Luke的声音再次传来。

原力…如同在黑暗中找到了希望，Ben的双眼重新亮了起来：“你是说，Rey可以化身为绝地英灵？”

“没错，但西斯的力量让她十分虚弱。你需要等待…孩子，等待…”耳边的声音逐渐远去，Ben抱着冰凉的Rey挣扎地从地上爬起，看着爱人平静的面庞，他在女孩额头留下一个吻：“Rey, I’ll wait for you.” 

大战结束，抵抗军获得了最终的胜利。Rey的x-wing再也没有升空，Poe和Finn还有其他人试图在厄西戈寻找她，但无一例外，他们没有看见女孩的身影。不久后，新的银河联盟成立，人们专门修建了一座华丽的墓碑来纪念大战中牺牲的这位女英雄。

…

三年后的Naboo星球，一个身披白色斗篷的男人坐在开满鲜花的山坡上，微风拂过，他乌黑的卷发如波浪在风中肆意起伏。过了一会，男人站起身，走下了山坡。

他来到了一处湖水边，那里有一栋漂亮的房子和一个靠近水面的小庭院。房子的不远处有几株参天大树，摇曳的树枝随着微风拂动，传来好听的沙沙声，茂密的绿叶相互叠加着，点点阳光透过叶子照射在树底的两个墓碑上。

左边的墓碑有明显的岁月划痕，长长的藤蔓缠绕着它，几朵小花开在上面。“这里长眠的是Padme Amidala，曾经的Naboo女王，前共和国议员…”男人摸着墓碑上的字：“外祖母，我来看您了。”

他扭过头，在右边的墓碑前跪下，眼里全是深情。这个墓碑很新，上面没有姓名，也没有任何其他的信息，只有短短三个字：吾之爱。

“Rey, my love.” Ben虔诚地吻上爱人的墓碑。其他人没必要知道这里是谁，只要他记得就好。Naboo是个美丽的地方，Rey一直向往美好的景色，她肯定会喜欢这里。

湖上的小庭院，两个透明的蓝色身影站在那里。

“他很爱你。”老人感叹。

“我知道。”一旁的女孩微笑着，望着那个白色的背影：“他穿白色真的很好看。”

“我看是情人眼里出西施吧，你不觉得黑色更酷吗？”

“Oh，Master Skywalker，别开玩笑了，我知道你很高兴他回归了光明面。”女孩打趣道。

“说实话，我很惊讶你的选择。”Luke转身：“这是一个艰难的抉择，而且需要很大的勇气，不是所有人都有决心牺牲自己。”

“Well…”Rey笑着说：“其实并不艰难，我只知道我爱他，他值得更好的未来，所以我并没有犹豫。况且，换做是他，他也会这么做。”

“孩子，你也值得更好的未来。”Luke叹了口气。

“我有他，就足够了。这次，换我守护他。”Rey迈开步伐，轻盈地向男人走去。

“Ben！”熟悉的呼唤如悦耳动听的旋律，Ben迅速扭头，站起身。

就算是蓝白色的倩影，他依旧熟悉她的一切，那温暖可人的笑容，那充满希望的双眸…

灿烂的阳光下，男人奋力向她奔去。

The end.


End file.
